pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rawrawr Dinosaur
/Archive 1 /Archive 2 Goodnight, sweet prince(Most epic user-talk in the history of PvXwiki) /Archive 4 /Archive 5 /Archive 6 /Archive 7 /Archive 8 /Archive 9 /Archive 10 /Archive 11 /Archive 12 /Archive 13 /Archive 14 /Archive 15 /Archive 16 /Archive 17 /Archive 18 /Archive 19 /Archive 20 /Archive 21 Temptation To actually remove every vote i see that doesn't actually provide reasoning, is rising. Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:27, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :do it? i mean, according to policy you'd actually be doing the right thing. :/ Bravo Romeo Alfa November Delta November Echo Whisky. 17:18, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Which is why i'd be doing it, along with the fact they piss me off. I just know I'd end up getting told to stop by many a person though. Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:47, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::Yeah putting 90% of builds back into testing seems a bit retarded when things stay there for months atm as it is. - AthrunFeya - 17:55, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::"I'd end up getting told to stop" <- So? Fuck them. Smash some shit up! <3----ﮎHædõ๘یíɳ19px 17:56, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::People telling you to stop it would be half the fun, wouldnt it? or at least the alongside drama Bravo Romeo Alfa November Delta November Echo Whisky. 18:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::::Pff, I meant pretty much that I'd get told to stop by admins (i really do not care what any user thinks if im honest) because I probably would actually put every build back into testing. Rating without a reason is just retarded though :\ Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :::::Maybe if you stopped suk then people would rate with a reason. --Crow 19:13, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :That would be almost every vote on this wiki. I'm often tempted to do the same thing...but it would require a lot of re-votes :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 16:08, 11 January 2010 :do it, that should have been done for a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time. and /care if its like 90% of the votes, people actually need to do some reasoning Terran 18:37, January 11, 2010 (UTC) ::is "^" or "same as x" a valid reason? if so, the line starts to blur. ··· Danny So Cute 18:45, 11 January 2010 (UTC) :::Quoting another person or saying, see x's vote is fine, aslong as said vote had a good enough reasoning. --Frosty 19:02, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Build:Team_-_HA_Triple_Ele go to town! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 20:11, January 11, 2010 (UTC) u got a problem. --Frosty 02:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :in my head you said that like robert de niro in Taxi Driver. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 03:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::lol, some guy kept saying that when rawr wasnt accepting his party invite Terran 03:19, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::i bet he was italian. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 03:20, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::hmm he said something was smelling like fish Terran 03:22, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::i bet he was an italian woman. ··· Danny So Cute 04:12, 14 January 2010 (UTC) ::::::i bet he was a finnish woman in wooden shoes, eating pasta in a sauna --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:33, January 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::i bet you're wrong. Brandnew 14:56, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::i can't see that being true. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 14:57, January 14, 2010 (UTC) http://heartymagazine.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/04/baby-otter-4.jpg WTB Elite warrior tomes, +30 for hammer, -20 blind for shield. Ill pay a bit over normal price if you dont suck ass. Rawrawr Dinosaur 01:36, January 15, 2010 (UTC) :making a new ranger eh. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 04:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) ::He'd need Elite Assassin tomes then. =/ ··· Danny So Cute 06:16, 15 January 2010 (UTC) Alex. Stop taking drugs. Stop making fun of my lady gaga obsession ): Stop being such a nigger. I heard a rumor about schoko like the other apparently he got hospitalised or something. Idk Love from Elite (: :No and no, and no, and thats what happens when you bspike champeen points. Karma comes and hospitalises you. Anyway, now i go play cod6, lol guild wars Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:14, January 23, 2010 (UTC) <3 u rawr, please like me again! :wat, when did i unlike. Rawrawr Dinosaur 03:03, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::you missed the reference :::i did and still am Rawrawr Dinosaur 03:45, February 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Gringo got dumped? Terran 05:33, February 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::EVERYONE MISSING THE REFERENCE RAWRG. ASH ASH ASH ASH ASH --Crow 17:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :csn Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:24, February 3, 2010 (UTC) So we still doing that trade tomorrow? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:30, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :depends if im at home. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:44, February 4, 2010 (UTC) ::better be. ill be on around 10:15 your time i think. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:45, February 4, 2010 (UTC) you make me sad mr. rawr, i was looking forward to trading with you. btw, if you get the info figured out, i have enough money to buy the account with 3 campaigns + EOTN now too! just email anet and they'll tell you the info. --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 22:45, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :his mum probly grounded him for breaking a bunch of glass in his room while she was out, so thats why hes not on i bet. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gringo (talk • ) (UTC). 22:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::No not rly, i went to my dads before she got back ;D and i was out last night so meh Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:56, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :::rawr so cool. you email anet? WTB ACCOUNT! --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 19:55, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::what do you need accounts for? Gringo 20:27, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::so i can have second accounts to put in other guilds? also need a bit of extra storage space atm. was going to make a guild to afk snowballs but its too late now :( --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 20:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ALEX THE BSPIKER <3 --Frosty 01:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :guild wars............................. Rawrawr Dinosaur 02:02, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::gilworz --Frosty 02:06, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::you bspiked? /loserespect --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:09, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Alex is actually a really good spike caller. I'd like him more if he wasn't such a negative ass. But he's still one of the better players here. Better than you too. And me. But I don't care. Gilwor. -- Big McStrongfist 03:38, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::never said he wasnt a good caller. i tend to not bspike players though. maybe ill let it slide just once alex :> --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:46, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::he bspikes like nonstop, its basically all he runs. Gringo 03:47, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::SHITTERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 03:48, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Alex is like second best bspike, only one better and we all know who that is :> --Frosty 03:52, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Me, obv. -- Big McStrongfist 03:59, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Crow? :> ··· Danny So Cute 05:23, 9 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::::dsm :< --Frosty 13:11, February 9, 2010 (UTC) fuck off frosty, you know ive ran bspike like 4 times in tombs and thats it. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:49, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :Alex the Gimmick? --Frosty 15:08, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay thats pretty true, i make a shitload of gimmick builds. Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::gimmicks can be fun --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 15:36, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Sway nob alex ahahaha. R9 R/A --Crow 16:03, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::R/A is the one thing i never actually ran ;o Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:22, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ran plenty of hexgay back in the day. ··· Danny So Cute 16:32, 9 February 2010 (UTC) ::::::What i run all depends on my mood, i get random urges to run certain shit ie hexes without a frontline, a build with 4 dev hammer warriors (this one has gone on for quite a while <_<) or spikes with certain stuff in them, then i make it up on tb and form it :> Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:32, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::those spikes with certain things in them, are those certain things in a necromancer blood attribute line? im thinking so! Gringo 17:42, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::hahaha shut up saint Rawrawr Dinosaur 17:57, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I stopped coming when you ran spikes because you always lagged out halfway through the second match when I did. Strong internet connection, c? (Heard you got that resolved, though.) ··· Danny So Cute 18:14, 9 February 2010 (UTC) DEVASTATING HAMMER Terran 17:55, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :WE CALL YOUR 4 IWAY WARRIORS, WITH 4 DEVASTATING HAMMERS! --Frosty 18:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::WANNABE IWAY LOLOL Terran 18:41, February 9, 2010 (UTC) http://pvx.wikia.com/index.php?title=Build:Team_-_HA_Lichspike&action=rate I faguely remember you making some comment about votes and reasoning. Brandnew 19:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :ye but dev hammer beat it omg Rawrawr Dinosaur 20:13, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I can confirm this! Terran 20:18, February 9, 2010 (UTC) :::cant win without a pro caller youknow. Gringo 20:20, February 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::It's just because we are so pro dev hammer alex, you can't expect anything to stop us! --Frosty 20:30, February 9, 2010 (UTC) top notch parent spike m8 :perfectly timed account did you get the info, or trying to? or should i move on and keep looking? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 20:19, February 11, 2010 (UTC) you alive bro? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 01:27, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :He's on suq pc atm lolololololol --Frosty 01:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::damn, i want to buy his damn account. dum euro --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 02:30, February 18, 2010 (UTC) dont ignore me fucking euro :> i see you in RC --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 16:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :lp Rawrawr Dinosaur 16:05, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::so is there any chance im getting that account or no? --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 16:16, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::ur like a woman that wont shut up. Gringo 19:08, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::Last part of that statement was largely irrelevant. --Frosty 19:40, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::I think the word you're looking for is "redundant". C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 19:43, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::i think the word youre looking for is "ups" Tab 20:32, February 19, 2010 (UTC) :::::::i think you were looking for "out of the kitchen?"--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:03, February 19, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::It's perfectly viable for a computer to be in the kitchen, you may be looking for "where's my sandwich?" --Frosty 21:58, February 19, 2010 (UTC) nob lamr skakid9090 02:53, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :hahahahahaha suk Rawrawr Dinosaur 15:06, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :rod so average in that saint, also why not take resil/shadow or something on the resto one? Anyway, i could tell you made this even if you didnt mention it to me already... Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:05, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::rod so spam, resil is getting nerf, shadow is for girls, who needs to prot a ghostly, not me. i also made a life bond hexway you should see (saintastic). Gringo 23:12, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::for x...10 secs, you are immune to r/a's. Admittedly i never took it on rits (trip wep is for fags lol) so eh i cant complain. Show niga Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:24, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::its on my team builder, and shadow is 7 seconds u nueblier. Gringo 23:26, February 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not if you run 16 resto, 15 spawning like all true weapons rits Rawrawr Dinosaur 23:56, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yea Saint, you fucking shitter. Who doesn't run two sups? --Crow 00:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Max health is totally overrated. ··· Danny So Cute 00:20, 26 February 2010 (UTC) Don't worry, I knew it wasn't a personal attack. I was suggesting that more in a general way than an "I'm butthurt" way. I'm personally not worried about this little review we have going on. I've been pretty busy as an admin and done a lot to clean up the wiki lately. I've only had complaints when I ban someone (surprise!). [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:43, 9 March 2010 Im sry im trrble adnm. I try log in more. MiseryUser talk:Misery 22:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) You come msn or gw? :< --Steamy..x 16:05, April 29, 2010 (UTC) :Actually, me and chris are going to get some randomers to AT tonight in tF smurf, going to run 2 SW, VoR, backline flagger obv with 2 optional slots (more SW, hexers, maybe a split char or a ranger etc), you should come? its at 7pm GMT so tell me in game or on here before then i probly wont be on msn --Steamy..x 14:58, May 1, 2010 (UTC) ::For future ref, there is no point trying to get ahold of me on a friday or saturday Rawrawr Dinosaur 12:44, May 2, 2010 (UTC) :::Lol i didnt stay for whole AT, needed a v early night for athletics championships today D: --Steamy..x 21:15, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Actual lyrics It's raisins, not just raisin, and she says "ooh that's stinky" and not dirty. PVX-RustyTheMesmer 08:43, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Raisins was probably a typo and it defo says dirty. --Frosty 09:15, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Its dirty, you are stupid. Rawrawr Dinosaur 14:48, May 3, 2010 (UTC) ::I suppose so. Honest to god it doesn't sound like dirty to me, blaming it on my australianness. PVX-RustyTheMesmer 22:20, May 8, 2010 (UTC) :::^ is starting to sound like me from 3 weeks ago.--Bluetapeboy 22:22, May 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Are you 15? Serious question. --''Chaos?'' -- 09:16, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :::::Me? Yup, turning 16 in under a week :O PVX-RustyTheMesmer 12:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) ::::::new (young) people still come to wiki and bother making accounts? I'm surprised--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 03:07, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ._. .-. Hey nigrawr, I found you--Schoko Ze Germun 18:09, May 27, 2010 (UTC) :Are you actually still doing your mom? If not, care to get online once in a while?--Schoko Ze Germun 14:53, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::He cant cum remember? --Steamy..x 14:59, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Don't joke about it. Serious issue. He lives on the edge of frustration and can never come over it. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:52, June 4, 2010 (UTC) TO PVX Can someone lend/give me their acc, or a spare account? Need to be able to make a pve. Just for tonight, friend trying so yes i am playing after like a year of not Rawrawr Dinosaur 18:08, September 17, 2010 (UTC)